Babysitting
by mangawolfgirl96
Summary: For a Love Me assignment, Kyouko is to babysit four spoiled boys for a day, which includes taking them to a filming for Dark Moon. A short, mostly humorous four chapter story rated T for language, Fuwa maiming, and Lory losing his temper.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

I was looking through my files the other day and found this short, three chapter stories and decided to post it as a lead up to my seasonal two-shot _A Christmas_ _to Remember_. I'll update on the 21st and 23rd and then post the first chapter of _A Christmas to Remember_ on the 24th.

Anyway, hope you enjoy and happy holidays!

* * *

><p>Kyouko stared at the four demons—ahem—<em>children<em> sitting at the table with her. The runts had dragged her to an ice cream parlor and before she could object the brats had already ordered and started consuming the frosty treats. She had gotten herself a small cup of chocolate and paid for it with what little money she had on hand. They were good though. If Kyouko had been any other person in this situation, she wouldn't have realized how evil the little things were.

A day of babysitting, President Takarada had said. It would be easy and a great way to prepare for her new role as a new older sister and sole guardian of two nine year old boys. The liar. The demons she'd been saddled with were spoiled rotten and knew just how to rub a person the right way. Except Kyouko. She could see through their fake smiles, and innocent masquerades.

The four of them were all boys, three of them seven and one of them eight. All of them sons of some famous entertainer or another from somewhere who couldn't watch their own demon spawn. Kyouko certainly wouldn't have wanted to spend more time than necessary with these boys.

"Kyouko nee-chan," the oldest Kenta Yukasi said, looking up at her with wide "innocent" brown eyes, "you have some ice cream on your face."

She blinked, grabbed her napkin and began dabbing around her mouth. "Did I get it?"

The brown haired boy shook his head, before putting his lips to the right end of her mouth. "I got it for you."

"Thank you, Kenta-kun," Kyouko said, trying to figure out the boy's ploy. When these boys were doing nothing, they were getting into trouble.

Kenta had been expecting a different response, something along the lines of "why you little playboy" or "aren't you a little young for that kind of thing, you rascal." It just went to prove what he had thought upon meeting the plain older girl. She was different. Which meant she was interesting: a challenge. Kenta liked challenges.

"Nee-san," a black haired boy blubbered from across the table, "Jun got ice cream in my hair!"

Said young woman sighed and grabbed her napkin again. "Let me see, Ryuu-kun." The grey eyed boy, Ryuu Holt, came around to her side of the table, a little hand wiping at his eyes.

Oh Kami-sama, he wanted her to think the other boy had made him cry. Did she look extremely gullible? Finding a small glob of Jun-kun's mint chocolate chip ice cream on the crown of Ryu-kun's head, Kyouko carefully removed it, trying to get as much as possible. Once finished she turned a stern look to the other boy involved, Hitaki Jun. "Jun-kun, apologize to Ryu-kun."

"But—!" the brown haired seven-year-old started, clearly unhappy.

"No, buts, Jun-kun. When you do something wrong you apologize."

"But Kaa-san doesn't apologize after she yells at her manager and the director."

Kyouko pinched the bridge of her nose, praying for patience. "That doesn't make it okay. People let your kaa-san get away with it because she has a lot of influence in the entertainment industry." They knew it; she could see it in their beady little eyes. Jun-kun just wanted to give her the runaround and maybe even sidetrack her enough that he didn't have to say he was sorry.

"Then why do I have to?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"But you said people don't have to do it."

"No, I said people don't call your parents on it because they have a great deal of influence." Was this kid seriously trying to do this with her? Did he think Kyouko was _that_ stupid and pliable? Did President Takarada tell these kids absolutely _nothing _about her?

"But I could use my parents' influence, couldn't I? You know, like make it so you couldn't get any more roles and stuff."

Finally, Kyouko thought. The kid was doing something mildly intelligent. Still stupid, but smarter than the "I'm so cute and stupid and innocent, forgive me" routine.

"You could," she said blandly, "but I'm still going to make you apologize to Ryu-kun, Jun-kun." If she got fired, then it meant she wouldn't have to watch these demons anymore. Kyouko wouldn't mind jumping on that. Sure, she wouldn't get her revenge and she'd have to give up something she loved, but this was torture. Pure, unadulterated torture.

The black eyed boy pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. If he hadn't wanted to keep up a mature appearance, Kyouko could see the boy stamping his feet and throwing a tantrum. She wished he would. It meant she could justifiably give the troublemaker's backside a good tanning. Hell, Kyouko would love to give any of them a good spanking. Maybe after she got rid of the brats Kyouko would see if some poor person wanted to spar with her. Or, even better, if someone wanted to hold those padded target things for her.

"Jun-kun." Even though Ryu-kun was starting to look awfully smug, Jun-kun needed to apologize. He did something wrong and he needed to admit and understand that.

Jun-kun grumbled out something vaguely resembling an apology, and Kyouko resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "At least _try_ to sound sincere, Jun-kun. It isn't that _hard_ for someone on the same level as you four to do."

The remaining boy, Hiro Usuki, snickered as Jun-kun flushed. He grew even darker when Ryu-kun started laughing and badly disguised chuckles could be heard from Kenta. Kyouko didn't feel guilty. The boy had brought it on himself.

"Okay, you three, that's enough." They'd been going for at least five minutes and Jun-kun still needed to apologize. "After Jun-kun says he's sorry, you guys have to tell _him_ you're sorry."

She was greeted by protests and a wide grin from Jun-kun, who went to apologize as so: "My dear friend Ryu, I am deeply regretful for my childish act. Why, I have no idea what possessed me to commit such a heinous action. I shall wallow in my idiocy for my sin, all alone in the solitude of my remorse and guilt."

He probably would have gone on if Kyouko hadn't decided to stop him at that point. A little thick for her taste, but it would suffice. It took a bit more prodding and not-so-empty threats, but she managed to get a chorus of sincere-seeming sorry's from the other boys. After everyone had finished their ice cream and made sure they didn't have smeared faces, Kyouko headed off to her intended destination: the "Dark Moon" set. Whether she was on babysitting duty or not, she had filming to do. It was only four scenes and then she was free until that evening when she had Bridge Rock.

Catching sight of bleached blonde hair under a ball cap and dark shades on the boy's face, Kyouko glanced down at the kids grudgingly holding her hands. Thank god, Kenta was wearing a hat. An American football hat, if she wasn't mistaken, but it would do the job.

"Hey, Kenta-kun, can I borrow your hat?" Damn it, she felt eyes on her.

The boy looked up at her questioningly, but he held out the hat to her. She piled her brown dyed hair under the cap and pulled it down far enough to shade her eyes.

"Thanks, brat."

Kenta-kun snorted but shot her a half smile. They had probably traveled two blocks when a hand grabbed her wrist, turning slowly Kyouko barely managed to keep a scowl off her face. Of course, Shou Fuwa's face always put her in a sour mood.

"Something you need from me?" She made sure to throw her voice down until it had a boyish quality. Kyouko had worn jeans and a plain, too large unisex t-shirt today because of being saddled with four little boys so it was hard to tell a definitive gender. Sometimes she thanked God for blessing her with a washboard chest.

The long fingers gripping her wrist were gone in an instant and the boy had the decency to apologize, grumbling something about a look-a-like.

"Maybe you need glasses," Kenta-kun suggested, sounding like an earnest child meaning no harm.

Jun-kun and Hiro-kun added their two cents, saying, "Maybe you should get that eye surgery, and maybe spring to get a little work done on your face too. It would be bad if you went around scaring little kids and girls."

Ryu-kun administered the final blow, admitting that he didn't think "Nii-chan had enough money to fix that much ugly."

Kyouko had to hand it to the twerps; they grew on a person after awhile.

After apologizing half-heartedly for the little devils, she ushered the kids along towards the "Dark Moon" set, hoping to make it on time, if not a minute or two early. She wanted to make sure Director Ogata was okay with her having the kids waiting offset for her to finish with her scenes.

The boys turned to look at her wide eyed when security let her on set, both men asking why she had the brat pack crowding her feet. Kyouko laughed, saying something about the president's idea and Love Me section. The kids didn't get it, but the security guys seem to and gave their condolences as Kyouko herded her charges into the building and told them not to wonder off without telling her or a stagehand. It didn't take long for Kyouko to spot the director. She waved, calling out to him.

The pale haired man looked up for the script and smiled, walking towards them. "Do you need something, Mogami-chan?"

"Well, I hope it isn't too sudden, but I'm watching these four today and I'm wondering if it would be okay to let them kind of roam offset while I do my scenes," she admitted.

He smiled and agreed. "You better head to make-up. You, of all people, know how long it takes for them to put the scar on."

Kenta-kun, being the boldest of the bunch, asked curiously, "Scar?"

"Why, of course. Mio wouldn't be Mio without her scar."

The quartet of pains looked up at Kyouko, all of them pale.

She laughed and crouched down to their eyelevel. "It's only a role, you guys. I'm not like that all the time." That reassured them some and the brats went with Director Ogata while Kyouko headed to her changing room.

An hour later, a certain tall actor and his manager arrived. While the actor went to wardrobe and make-up, the manager Yukihito Yashiro went to with talk with the director. Imagine his surprise to see four young boys being toured around by the meek man.

"Are they guest stars?" Yashiro asked, coming up behind them.

Director Ogata shook his head. "Mogami-chan is their supervisor today and she's in wardrobe right now."

"Ah, yes, the President mentioned something about that earlier. I didn't tell Ren though. I wonder what his reaction will be."

Director Ogata shrugged. "With Tsuruga-kun, it's hard to tell."

"Are you guys talking about the number one actor, Ren Tsuruga?" a brown hair boy—the oldest it seemed—asked, looking up at them innocently enough.

Yashiro squatted down, nodding. "Yep, he's one of the protagonists."

"I know that," the boy responded dryly. "Why would he react to knowing she's watching us?"

The three boys behind him nodded, all of them frowning at him. It was sort of creepy to feel that much pressure and hostility from four little boys, no older than seven or eight.

"Well, he's in love with her."

Their eyes went huge and their eyebrows seemed to jump right off their heads. "In love with her?" the lot parroted, incredulous.

The older man nodded, sighing. "A pity really since Kyouko-chan's sworn off love. Sometimes I want to straggle that brat."

"Kyouko nee-san?" a grey-eyed one asked.

"No, no, Shou Fuwa."

That had the black eyed one looking confused and frustrated. "The singer?"

"Wasn't that the guy we saw on the way here?" the light brown haired one asked.

The light seemed to come on in their little heads before they went off in a tight grouping, whispering amongst each other as malicious grins marred their faces.

"Did I just do something to endanger his life?"

"They're just kids," Director Ogata offered.

"That just means they can get away with it."


	2. Chapter 2

Ren came out of his dressing room to find his manager and the director sending uneasy glances towards a quartet of boys.

"Did you offend someone, Yashiro?" he asked calmly. He knew his manager. It was entirely plausible.

The bespectacled man shook his head. "No, but I may have just signed someone else's death warrant."

"Whose?"

"I'm not telling you, Ren. You'd help them."

Doing his best to look offend, the actor tried to dredge up a list of people Yashiro thought he would join in planning their demise. On top of the list was Fuwa, but what would the kids hate him for?

"Hey, Mr. Big Foot!"

Ren turned and stared, noticing it was the probably oldest who had called out to him. "Yes?" Patience and smiles: that was Tsuruga Ren.

"Wanna help us…" the boy trailed off before turning back to the group. "What was the word, Jun? The one instead of _red rum_? Ow! What was that for!—okay, okay you didn't have to hit me. Anyway, you wanna helps us, ah, purge Tokyo of, uh, um" —the boy looked at the group again—"what was his name again?"

The three remaining boys face-palmed, no doubt regretting their decision to put the oldest in charge.

"Who else here thought we could pull it off until Kenta opened his mouth?" Jun asked. Two hands went up and Kenta looked sheepish. "Just because you're the lady-killer, doesn't make you the smartest. Just the sleaziest."

Ren felt the corner of his lip twitch despite himself. These kids reminded him vaguely of how he used to be, making him wonder who they belonged to. "Are they guest stars?"

Director Ogata shook his head, his eyes never leaving the quartet. "One of the actresses is babysitting them today and doesn't have anyone else to watch the children."

Ren certainly didn't view them as children, having seen the devilish glee on their faces when he came out, but some people still associated small and cute with harmless and innocent. _What the hell_, Ren thought, heading towards the arguing group. He'd see how he could help their possible murder plot. He felt like destroying something after seeing that bleach blonde bastard performing on the way over to the set. The horrid singing had almost tempted Ren into "accidentally" plowing his car into the stage, but Yashiro had been with him and that nosey man would've never let him live it down, reporting his actions to the president who would in turn tell his parents, which would lead him into a long winded explanation about his reckless actions and his father going after the boy with his shotgun. Not that Ren minded, and Kuu could probably sweet talk the judge into letting off, but he didn't want to get his own father in trouble.

"So whose demise are you four plotting, and why do you think I'd help?" Ren asked, crouching. No one liked to be towered over especially when everything else already had for years.

The new leader, Jun, regarded him coolly with black eyes, considering his response. This one was the smart one, the thinker of the group. Why else would he be asked about a big word the others didn't understand completely?

"The question is, Mister, how can you help? You're loaded, so are we. You're smart, as are we. What can you bring to the table, Tsuruga?"

Yep, definitely the brains of the operation, Ren thought in amusement. "I can drive, I know Tokyo like the back of my hand, and I can get in to most places you can't."

The light brown haired one whispered to his neighbor, "It's like he read our minds."

Ren held back a snort. Like a bunch of toddlers could out smart him. He wasn't Japan's Number One Actor and Most Eligible Bachelor for nothing. He knew a thing about twisting phrases, lying smiles, and sugarcoated words. "So am I in?"

The boy snorted. "Humoring us are ya? Better watch yourself, Buddy, you might be next. It's two vs. two at the moment and we're waiting until later for the fifth vote."

"From who?"

The boys sneered. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Demons in human skins. Ren remembered when he used to be like that. He could still be like that now, but it wasn't as obvious. Except to Kyouko. That girl could look through to his core and see what he was feeling most of the time. It was just the times he tried to show Kyouko he was head over heels in love with her that she remained oblivious to his feelings.

Since he was now part of their little gang of malicious ankle-bitters, Ren asked the obvious question, "Who's the prey?"

There were faint inquiries of "Who's what?" as Jun answered almost sardonically, "Shou Fuwa. Four-eyes didn't tell you?"

Of course not, Ren thought with a decidedly evil chuckle. His manager had been around the block, he knew what to expect (biting words, violence, death, torture, etc.) when it came to Fuwa. There wasn't a chance in hell Ren would pass up this opportunity and kids, at that age, could get away with almost any crime on the principle "They didn't know what they were doing."

But Ren saw death and destruction in those child-like eyes. They knew goddamn well what they were doing and they knew they could get away with it. They were celebrity kids like Ren had been once upon a time. They knew how ugly the world was, but they also knew how to embrace that ugliness when it suited them.

"So what's the plan of action?"

That was answered by the grey eyed one. "There's a concert tonight and Hiro,"—he pointed to the light brown haired one—"is going to get tickets from his parents. We get there early, two of us get backstage passes and sabo, sabo"—he frowned in frustration and gave up trying to say the word—"mess with his equipment. Then we sit back and laugh while he puts on a bad show."

Ren admitted it was a pretty good plan, save for the transportation issue which he was more than willing to solve. It was just a little bit too kid friendly for his taste. He'd see if he could get the smart one—_Jun_, he reminded himself—to rewire the amp or the bastard's guitar. The police and staff would blame it on faulty wiring and the kids wouldn't feel guilty after the reassurance that the bleached blonde was going to live, unfortunately. The boy would only get a mild electrical shock, even with the sweat from the lights and costumes, and some burns on the finger tips but he'd be good to go in a couple months. Unless there was some medical condition the boy had that would make it worse, but Ren didn't know or particularly care.

"I'm going to have to go on set soon, so why don't you guys tell me your names and where you want to meet?" He also didn't want Kyouko to see him plotting with the boys. Ren didn't think they'd like her tagging along or, even worse, stop them from going.

"You probably know my name from that idiot Kenta asking me about something unintelligent."

"I'm Ryu. I pointed out this little guy whose Hiro to you earlier." The latter nodded shyly.

Ren smiled. They didn't seem that evil. Someone had taught the little buggers well. "It's nice to meet you all, now a meeting place?"

"Do you know where Darum-ya is? It's a restaurant," Jun added, obviously not knowing much about the place.

Wisely, Ren simply nodded. Revealing too much information to these kids would end him up in a ditch or, more likely, with another set of matchmakers. Or even worse, rivals as tall as his knees. If that happened, Ren could see a lot of sore shins in his immediate future. Like he needed another reason for that bottle of scotch in his bedroom closet.

"What are you boys doing?" Kyouko asked, peering over Tsuruga-san's shoulder.

Her inquiry was meet by a unanimous chorus of "Nothing."

"Well, you four need to behave while I film my scenes. Meaning," she shot Jun a stern look, "no picking on each other. I do not want a repeat of the ice cream parlor."

"But the apology was funny," Hiro, Ryu, and Kenta whined.

Kyouko resisted the urge to throw all of the pains in her backside off a cliff. "Oh? Then do you all want to apologize, sincerely, to me for being thorns in my side?"

They shrank back from her tone, all instinctively taking shelter behind the tall actor. Kenta peeked over Tsuruga-san's board shoulder, looking like a kicked puppy. "We were just being kids."

Kyouko looked down at him, hands on her waist. "Do you really like I'd buy the 'I'm just a kid, I don't know any better' excuse?" She counted five head shakes, and couldn't resist smiling. "Now that we understand each other, why don't you four find places to sit before we start filming the next scene? You'll get to see me scare this big guy."

The quartet of trouble exchanged gleeful grins before running towards Director Ogata and Yashiro, who were in front of the set.

"You're babysitting?"

Kyouko turned to Tsuruga-san and shrugged. "A Love Me assignment is a Love Me assignment."

Understanding and sympathy radiated faintly from the tall man in front of her and Kyouko smiled up at him. "What were you and those little demons talking about?"

"Oh, you know, guy stuff: sports and that sort of thing."

Kyouko knew an evasion when she heard one. "Really? I heard Jun was more interested in books." He was hiding something from her and she'd be damned if she didn't find out what. Kyouko had never been one too fond of the dark and she wasn't about to start.

Tsuruga-san smiled and Kyouko felt her heart leap into her throat. It was his angry, lying smile. "True, that boy does seem more of an intellectual kind, but all boys love one type of sport or another. Some people believe hunting and even deception are both sports." His words were true, but not the emotions behind them. Kyouko relaxed, realizing her sempai wasn't angry just lying. And maybe a tad…bloodthirsty? That couldn't be the right emotion. Not from this usually gentle, kind giant. She must've been mistaking frustration and stress for bloodlust. _Silly me._

"We should probably get ready for the first scene," Kyouko said, not wanting to stick around too long since her dark emotion detector seemed to be malfunctioning.

Tsuruga-san nodded, and they walked towards the set in silence.

The four scenes were all finished in one take as usual and the boys seemed to have fun watching Kyouko and the others work up close. Kyouko had her make-up removed quickly and had to drag the boys, literally, away from Tsuruga-san. She knew something was definitely going on between the five. Those demon spawn weren't the type to warm up to someone of the same gender that quickly. Guys were immune to their little boy charms after all.

Dragging four, whining and displeased boys to an empty park nearby was no easy feat, but Kyouko managed. She spun on the boys, eyes seeming to look through their very souls as she purred, devilishly, "You brats have sixty seconds to tell me what you're hiding or have fun hitchhiking." Kyouko wouldn't really force them to do it, but they didn't know that, and, Natsu might actually do something like that. She was a devil in high heels with a smile any man would die to have shot their way.

The youngest, Hiro-kun, looked ready to wet himself when Kenta-kun piped up, fearfully, "It's just a little prank. No one was going to get seriously hurt. A mild shock, the slightest of burns, and a month and a half at most until he could play again."

"Who?" Kyouko had a feeling she knew who, but making assumptions when it came to these guys would just come back to bite her on the ass.

Jun-kun spoke up this time, "Shou Fuwa. We thought he deserved it after bothering you so much. And he really should spring for the plastic surgery."

Oh, yes, these kids grew on a person, Kyouko thought with a small grin. "Okay, but...I want to come."

He frowned. "I don't think the car's big enough for us all to fit."

"We could stuff Ryu and Kenta in the trunk."

"Hey!"

Kyouko tried to hold back her laughter but it spilled forth at the looks on the two boys' faces. They were going to kill her if they kept this up. "Okay, okay. I get it. Just make sure not to get your ride in trouble, alright?" That's what they roped Tsuruga-san in for, and the poor man must have let them. Kyouko had thought he was smarter than that. Much smarter. _Maybe, just maybe,_ a voiced whispered in the back of her mind_, Tsuruga-san hadn't been persuaded, but had readily agreed when told of the objective of their plot_. But her gentle, kind Tsuruga Ren? Her Demon Lord sempai?

"Yes, ma'am." The boys looked at each other, slight uneasy as they shifted from one foot to the next. Was Nee-san really letting them do this or was she planning on ratting them out to their parents? Or, worst of all, was Kyouko nee-san going to persuade Tsuruga into backing out? That would ruin their whole plan!

Ushering the boys onward towards Daruma-ya, Kyouko sulked silently. She wanted to see the mayhem and devastation up close, not second or third hand accounts. She'd wait with the boys until Tsuruga-san arrived and she'd ask him to take pictures if he could. Video would be better, but she doubted her sempai's phone had a video camera and even more so that he would bring a video camera into that bastard's concert. She'd have to check if the concert was going to be aired live. That would make her day.

Kyouko seated her tiny charges at one of the empty tables in the dining area and headed back to the kitchen to help Taisho with the lunch rush. While she was there the little demons went over their plan once again as Hiro made a call to his father's manager about getting those tickets. Jun and Ryu would sneak backstage, or use backstage passes depending on what Hiro could get his hands on, and while Ryu tampered with the lights and sound system Jun would use the instructions Tsuruga gave him to rewire the blonde monkey's amp and microphone. Then they'd head back to sit with Hiro, Kenta, and Tsuruga and watch the fireworks. The singer definitely wouldn't be performing any time in the near future.

Their discussion ended abruptly as Kyouko set down cups for the four of them and poured the tea. She surveyed them suspiciously, but was silent as she handed them menus.

"I'll be back in a few minutes so be ready to tell me what you want." She shot Jun and Ryu a stern look. "No fighting."

They scowled at her back as she headed to the kitchen to collect plates of food that needed to be delivered.

"It's like she thinks we're three year olds or something," the grey eyed boy muttered.

Jun nodded in agreement. "I say we show her otherwise." The other three looked at him curiously, and the mastermind continued with a wicked gleam in his eyes, "Takarada-san said Nee-chan lived above a restaurant she helped out at sometimes, right? So let's…" His comrades leaned in as he whispered his mischievous plot and they all grinned, exchanging gleeful glances.

This was going to so much fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third, but not final chapter. The fourth chapter, complete with Lory losing his temper, with be posted tomorrow.

Have a good read!

* * *

><p>Kyouko wandered back to the table of children about five minutes later to find them pouring over their menus in deep concentration. All except Kenta who was suspiciously absent.<p>

"Boys, where did Kenta go?"

Jun looked up at her over his menu and chirped, "Bathroom."

"And how long has he been in the bathroom?" she asked.

The boy shrugged. "I don't know. A couple minutes maybe?"

Kyouko sighed. These boys could be comrades one moment and enemies the next, making it almost impossible for them to police each other so to speak. This job would've been much easier if she could trust the little demons enough to leave them alone for a few minutes without them causing any catastrophes. But she didn't trust these brats to do anything except get into trouble.

As the young woman turned to go in search of the missing boy, Kenta hopped back onto his chair, sending his babysitter a wide smile while silently signaling to Hiro that he hadn't been able Nee-chan's room on his escapade.

The youngest of the quartet grinned smugly and hopped off his chair, proclaiming his need for the bathroom. The amber eyed girl politely asked if he needed help finding it, and the brunet boy scowled up at her.

"I can find my way from here, Nee-chan. I can see the stupid sign."

Kyouko shrugged at the demon spawn. "Some people are directionally impaired and can get lost just trying to go to the restroom."

"Do I look like a blind baby to you?"

She cuffed the snarky brat upside the head. "You don't talk to your elders like that, and yes, you do look like a spoiled baby to me. You all do, so behave or you'll find out exactly why Mio's so scary."

The boys paled and nodded vigorously as Hiro-kun hurriedly scrambled in the direction of the bathroom. Kyouko watched his progress for a few moments before turning back to her unwanted charges. "So what do you all want to eat?"

Once Hiro reached the entrance to the bathroom, he glanced back at the table to make sure Nee-chan wasn't watching as he headed up the staircase next to the restrooms. He counted the doors, and opened the third one, peeking inside. It was a bedroom with posters of Shou Fuwa and Ren Tsuruga on the walls and the boy grinned, correctly assuming the room belonged to his brunette babysitter.

He glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching and slipped into the room, heading straight for the dresser. He opened the drawers and dug through them until he found what he was looking for, tucked in the far corner of the top drawer. Grinning, the boy stuffed the items into his pants pocket and headed back downstairs. Hiro swaggered proudly to the table, and took his seat, grinning smugly at Kenta. He mouthed _got it_ to the older boy, and cheerfully informed Nee-chan of what he wanted to eat. She scribbled it down on her notepad and headed to the kitchen, occasionally glancing back at the boys to make sure they were behaving.

Once the actress had disappeared into the kitchen, Hiro brought out his prize and set it on the table. Jun grinned and high-fived the boy.

Kenta grumbled. "It's because I had a five minute time limit that I wasn't able to get it myself." He looked at the scrap of cloth on the table and arched a brow in the black eyed boy's direction. "What are we going to do with it now? Just show it to her and prove we're sneakier and smarter than she gave us credit for?"

Jun opened his mouth to reply, but instead let out an indignant squawk as the linen was snatched off the table by an older woman who gave the group of boys a stern look that would've done their babysitter's Mio persona proud. The woman stuffed the scrap of fabric into her kimono, and her expression plainly said they would've had sore bottoms if they hadn't been in the middle of her restaurant.

"Doing something like taking a woman's undergarments, boys, is going to get you in more trouble than you know how to handle," the okami scolded. "Especially if it belongs to someone as lovable as Kyouko-chan."

They wilted under her gaze, and the woman nodded approvingly before flittering off to refill tea and seat patrons. Hiro glanced at his compatriots and whispered, "What should I do with the other one?"

They looked at each other fearfully.

"Maybe we should put it back," Kenta suggested.

Jun shook his head, frowning. "No, she'd notice."

No one asked which "she" he was talking about.

"Maybe we should give it to Tsuruga," Ryu said.

The others stared at him for a long moment before Jun broke the silence. "That's brilliant!"

"What's brilliant?" Kyouko asked, setting down their plates of food.

They fell suspiciously silent, and began to shove food in their mouths as fast as their chopsticks allowed them to. She looked from one chubby face to another, and knew they were up to no good. She glanced under the table at their feet and at their laps, but couldn't see anything that could account for their guilty consciences. The actress had to get back to work, but she'd get her eyes own those little troublemakers.

Kyouko watched the demon spawn settle into Tsuruga-san's car, and gave them each a stern look before turning to her sempai. "Are you sure about this, Tsuruga-san? They're trouble of the worst kind and I have no doubts they'll be pains the entire time."

He smiled down at her. "Yes, Mogami-san, I'm sure."

"If you change your mind," she said, glaring at Jun-kun to sit down properly instead of standing on the seat, "I gave you the address of the studio. I'll be there until nine, and the number is on the paper as well if they cause you any trouble."

The tall man nodded, silently amused. She was acting like a grudging, but caring guardian who was just as likely to hug the little buggers as she was to scold them. Well, maybe not quite that much. He climbed into his car and instructed the demon spawn to buckle their seatbelts. The boys turned to wave at Kyouko as Ren pulled away from the curb, and, to his surprise, waved back. Once she was out of sight, the four kids settled down and breathed a loud, collective sigh of relief. Before clamoring all at once. It took a bit for the actor to calm them down, but once they did they all turned to look at him, eerily silent.

Hiro was the first to speak up. "Should we give it to him now?"

"Give me what?" Ren asked, looking at the boy through the rearview mirror. He was sandwiched between Ryuu and Kenta in the backseat and looking less than pleased at the arrangement.

The boy held up a scrap of what appeared to be lace. "This."

"And what is 'this'?"

Brown eyes blinked at him incredulously. "What does it look like? It's a thong."

"Whose thong?" The minute the words left his mouth, Ren knew exactly who it belong to and instantly regretted asking. He _so_ did _not_ need those mental images.

Unnecessarily, Hiro answered. "Kyouko nee-chan's of course. Wasn't that obvious or do we seem like the types who would go and steal some random woman's thong?"

As the car came to a red light, the actor banged his head against the steering wheel, pondering amidst howling laughter why he had agreed to play chauffer. That's when he remembered Fuwa's pending shock, and Ren somehow found the will to continue on towards the concert hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the final chapter of _Babysitting_ and just as a warning you will see Lory lose his temper with Ren. But as always, Lory's a big softy when it comes to his favorite employees. Thanks for reading, favoriting, and reviewing!

Hope you enjoy and be sure check out my Christmas fic _A Christmas to Remember_ tomorrow!

* * *

><p>"…Shou Fuwa fans were in distress yesterday when his amp malfunctioned, nearly electrocuting the teen. According to doctors, the idol will be released from the hospital in three to five months, but the singer will not be able to perform for almost a year. Akatoki will be making an announcement this afternoon about the rest of Fuwa-san's tour, future performances, song releases, and TV appearances—"<p>

Lory Takarada clicked off his giant flat screen and turned to the four families on the other side of his desk. Sitting on their mothers' laps were Kenta, Ryuu, Hio, and Jun, all looking innocent and for the world like normal seven and eight year olds. Their parents may have believed that, but Lory knew better. His granddaughter Maria could be like that at times, though she had settled down after meeting Mogami-kun. The president of LME had hoped the actress would be a good influence on these four also, but no such luck. The news program just now was proof—the boys and their parents just didn't know it yet. Mogami-kun had called him early that morning with a guilty consequence and had told him everything. While he wasn't someone who approved of violence, he wasn't going to tell the police or anyone outside of those who were in his office currently, but Lory would have to have a long talk with Ren later about using children as weapons of childish vengeance.

"Now, Holt-tachi, Yukasi-tachi, Hitaki-tachi, and Usuki-tachi, I now you're wondering why I called you here and even more why I showed you that news clip," the man dressed as a Sultan said, folding his hands on top of his desk. "I regret to inform you all that your children and a third party were responsible."

The parents were of course outraged and their boys glared at the tall, mustached man. Lory wasn't put off in the least and managed to coax his stars back into their seats, even hot tempered Ryan Holt.

"I know these are heavy accusations, and while I encourage you to discipline your children because of it, I will not be reporting it to the police. One: that would be bad for publicity, and two: I have complete faith that those four will be able to convince the police otherwise." He gave the four boys a hard look. "I do not know why they chose to cause injury to Fuwa-kun"—a small lie—"but they did sabotage the wiring of his amp and the overhead lights. Thankfully, there were few injuries and none fatal, but that does not make what they did acceptable. I suggest having them write unsigned letters of apology to Fuwa-kun, but again, it is up to you as their parents to determine the proper punishment for your children."

With that said, Lory endured the parents' yelling, denials and counter accusations. It took twenty minutes but the extravagant man calmed the adults and managed to get them to consider the possibility. With a promise to get back to him with their verdict on their children's innocence, the four families left, passing Ren Tsuruga as they exited Lory's office.

Jun exchanged a telling glance with the actor, and the tall man bit back a sigh. Damn. He had really hoped President Takarada would overlook Fuwa's accident, but once again Ren had underestimated his boss. The eccentric man's information network was vast and lacking in no aspect.

Said man sat behind his desk, wearily watching his employee approach his desk. "Firstly, Ren, I would like to congratulate you on further corrupting those four boys and by executing an almost flawless albeit childish vengeance on young Fuwa-kun."

The actor's eyebrows arched in surprise but he made no comment. If Lory hadn't known better, he might've thought the man was repentant, but the brunet's eyes gave him away.

"Really, Ren, what were you think, using four boys—not even in double digits yet!—to rewire not only an amp, but the lighting and sound system as well? What if they had cut and reattached the wrong wires? What if one of them had happened to touch a live wire and had gotten electrocuted? How would you explain that to his parents? 'I'm terribly sorry, I told him to cut these two wires and attach them to these two over here but he wasn't very good at following instructions and got himself electrocuted?'"

Lory slammed his hands on his desk and stood. "That was damn stupid, Kuon, and you know it! You didn't just endanger those boys' lives by exposing them to complex electronics, you endangered them of being sent to prison for murder! Not manslaughter! I'm talking first degree, premeditated murder, you arrogant numbskull!"

"Nothing I told them would've gotten Fuwa killed unless he had some sort of prior condition, which he didn't."

The businessman glared at his employee. "And how could you be sure of that? Did you ask him? Did you ask his manager? Did you even think when you decided to talk those boys into doing this? About what would happen if someone saw or found out those boys had sabotaged Fuwa-kun's equipment? And what would happen if it came out that you were behind the amplifier malfunction, Ren? That's assault, if not attempted murder, right there and while those boys could sweet talk their way out of a conviction, I don't think you could, especially not if your past comes to light. Do you want to go back to those days, Ren, is that it?"

The actor clenched his jaw, his hands curling into fists, and shook his head. "No, sir."

Lory took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Good. This is your last warning, Ren. If you ever do something like this again, I will turn you over to the police. Even if you can't find it in yourself to do it for you, do it for Kyouko." Ren looked at the other man sharply, but kept his mouth shut. "I don't want to see her cry, Ren, and I know you don't either, so the next time you get the urge to do something a little less than legal, think about the face she'll make when they drag you away in handcuffs."

Thoroughly ashamed, the man in question nodded. "I will. For what it's worth, I'm sorry, and…thank you, President Takarada. For everything," he said softly. The actor bowed respectfully, turned sharply and marched himself out of the luxurious office.

Lory stared at the oak doors for several moments before picking up his phone and dialing the Talent Section. "Sawara-san? Good morning to you as well. I called because I need a favor. Would it be possible to clear Mogami-kun's schedule for today? Oh? Today is her day off?" The LME president grinned. "Yes. Thank you, Sawara-san. Goodbye."

He hung up and dialed a different number, patiently waiting for the other end to pick up. "Hello, Mogami-kun? Oh, no, nothing's wrong. I need a favor. A sort of Love Me assignment you could say. You see…"

When Yashiro had informed Ren that his schedule for the rest of the day had been cleared, the actor had assumed President Takarada had wanted him to go home and reflect on his actions. Perhaps even accompanied by a few glasses of scotch. He certainly didn't expect to come home, and find a woman in his kitchen, cooking him lunch and looking perfectly as home in his apartment.

As he approached her, she turned her head and she flashed him a soft smile that was reflected in her amber eyes. "Welcome home, dear. Lory called me earlier and set me home with a letter for you." The woman dug around in her apron pocket for a moment before holding out a letter clearly addressed to him. "You can go read that while I finish making lunch. It'll be done in about ten minutes and you are going to eat some."

Ren nodded automatically, unable to wrap his head around the fact that Kyouko was in his apartment, cooking for him, calling him dear, and acting as if this too was her home. The entire scenario was out of one of his dreams, and it made him wonder if at some point he'd crawled into bed and went to sleep without realizing it. In an attempt to make sense of his current situation, Ren took a seat at his kitchen table—one with a full view of his kouhai looming over a pot on his stove—and opened the letter.

_Ren,_

_As you have no doubt already seen if you are reading this letter, Mogami-kun is residing comfortably in your apartment for the moment, and will do so for the next twenty four hours as a Love Me assignment. For the remainder of today, and tomorrow morning, she will act as your newlywed spouse. Consider this punishment for your childish behavior, and take care,_

_Lory_

Ren stared at the short, but pointed letter and did the only logical thing a man in his position could do: he banged his head repeatedly as the tabletop, stopping only after Kyouko came to investigate the loud, hallow thunks she heard. To make matters worse, she had insisted on kissing the lump on his forehead.

He had absolutely no idea how his sanity was supposed to survive the next twenty four hours. All Ren knew for sure was that Lory Takarada had just found an adept form of torture for his most talented actor. And that was before Kyouko noticed the red lace sticking out of his pocket.

The End


End file.
